Recently, following photographic technologies, enhancement of the sensitivity of silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials and enhancement of image quality are strongly demanded. In addition, following enhancement of consumption amount of light-sensitive materials, reduction of processing time has come to be demanded strongly.
For rapid processing, developability must be enhanced and drying load must be lightened. For example, rapid processing is attained by enhancing developability by processing a light-sensitive material at a high pH and a high temperature (30.degree. to 40.degree. C.) and reducing the amount of the binder in the light-sensitive material. However, there were some problem in the above-mentioned rapid processing. For example, due to the pressure of a conveyance roller, a so-called roller mark occurs, causing deterioration in image. In addition, in the course of slitting and packaging of a film and handling during diagnosis, pressure blackening occurs.
As means for improving the roller mark and the pressure blackening, methods to enhance the iodide content inside the structure of silver halide grains and to use latex have been reported. However, when the iodide content inside silver halide is enhanced, pressure desensitization is caused. In other words, the effect of this method is to take balance of contradictory performances of pressure blackening and pressure desensitization so that it is not a perfect solution of the problem. In addition, using of latex enhances the amount of binder. Accordingly, there were some shortcomings in terms of drying property and color residual property of the light-sensitive material in photographic processing.